


Ache

by OppaiSamurai



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not exactly explicit but they're definitely banging, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Faendal is kind. Sweet. Romantic...but that isn't what she wants.





	Ache

Scratchy, rough wool on her knees. The smell of wood in the air. Faint, flickering candlelight. Painfully slow, gentle thrusts inside her. Fingers curled around hers, warm and calloused. Camilla Valerius loses herself in all these sensations…

"I love you," Faendal whispers in her ear. Runs his tongue along the shell of it. Shivers tear down Camilla's spine, and she can only manage to gasp in response because his next thrust hits a hot, sweet spot deep inside her. Feminine honey spills down her thighs, down his shaft. She chews her bottom lip, digs her fingers into Faendal's wool blanket.

Faendal's declaration of his feelings sends electricity straight between her legs. Her mind is full of sweet fog… Faendal grunts and wraps his arms around her belly, pounding into her with a slow, hard rhythm. His grunts and groans are constant, stoking the heat between her thighs, raising it ever higher.

She is bringing him pleasure. Her body is. He's lost in her, lost in his feelings for her. It feels so damn good.

"I'm going to cum, Camilla, please...let me come inside you." His words are desperate, his breathing heavy and shallow. Some of the heat fades away, the excitement. This is Faendal afterall. She can't let him seed her. Afterall, he loves her but...Camilla can't return those feelings. She loves his body, loves the way he makes her moan and squirm, but...that isn't love. That's just lust.

Camilla whimpers, grabs Faendals wrist, and forces his hand off. "P-pull out," she whines, even as his cock hits the perfect spot inside her, makes her spill even more juices all over them. If he was any other man he probably would come inside her regardless of her feelings on the matter. But he's not like other men. He's an elf, more specifically, a bosmer... He has such good manners and is gentle and kind in ways only wood elves are, so he lets her go. Camilla sobs in disappointment as his shaft slides free from her womanhood.

The feeling of loss is sudden and almost heartbreaking in its intensity… but again, Faendal is a gentle and loving man. He knows how agonizing the loss of fullness is for her, so he puts his cock between her legs, rubs it against her clit, and starts to thrust against her. The pleasure is immediate, like a wave of tingling heat all over her body, but especially her clit.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head. She's drooling and she can't even find the decency to wipe it off her chin. Instead, she spreads her legs further apart, rolls her hips back to meet Faendal's every thrust. The feeling of his cock rubbing against her clitoris is overwhelming. Sends butterflies through her stomach, makes her brain stop working.

His grunts continue now, his thin but muscular chest pressing against her back. "I love you," he whispers in her ear. His words add a whole plethora of new feelings, make Camilla's heart thud and her lower abdomen hot. He reaches up, and grabs her breast, roughly fondling it. She winces when he pinches the nipple and sweet pain couples with insurmountable pleasure...

Faendal's gentle thrusts cease. This always happens, right when he's about to come. It's the part Camilla loves the most because its the part she completely loses herself in. Faendal is gentle, far more gentle than the man she loves. The one who owns her heart, whose womb she keeps untainted for…

Such a rough, ill-mannered altmer man... with no patience for human women like her. He would roughly thrust his hips like this. Desperate and hungry. Hard and fast... Camilla moans and squirms and shakes her hips, hungry for more tight friction against her swollen clit. She's going to come! She can feel the hot wetness pooling between her thighs, the heat spiking in her belly.

Faendal's thrusts are so hard, so rough. He's going to come all over her belly, coat her skin with his release… She wishes it was him. Wishes for it so desperately but it's not and there is nothing she can do to change that..the one holding her is Faendal. And his whispered words of "I love you", in her ear are something he would never say… No, the Dovahkiin is the type of man to smirk at her confession, sneer and walk away. He has no words of love for her.

Not like Faendal at all, who cradles her closer, whispering sweet nothings. Suddenly, Camilla is coming, completely overcome and undone by the rush of white-hot pleasure that slams through her body. Her mind goes pure white, she forgets how to breathe.

"Coming, coming!" She whines and pants, grabbing Faendal's cock and holding it against her womanhood. Faendal groans at the contact, and when he feels the orgasm shaking her body, he stops holding back... Such a good man. He always waits for her to orgasm before he does.

Hot wetness splatters her stomach. All of Faendal's feelings toward her smeared across her abdomen… Camilla throws her head back, loses herself in the sensation of the climax tearing through her body. In the feeling of his hard, thick cock pressed against her clit. Her hips are still desperately jerking… Their breathing is heavy and fast. Neither of them can so much as speak a single word…

Both of their orgasms fade away around the same time. Like fading embers. Being the kind, gentle man he is Faendal grabs her around the waist and holds her close after she comes back down from the high. Pulls his blanket over both of them. Kisses the back of her neck. Falls asleep beside her after a few long, hot moments.

And being the cruel woman she is, Camilla slips out of bed. Pulls her clothes back on. She can't even look at him, because he's not what she wants...Then, she heads home. Her body satisfied but her heart is aching. When she gets home, she lays in bed, and hopes that tomorrow will be the day. The day the Dragonborn returns to Riverwood.

She prays that this time he will accept her feelings.


End file.
